Oh, Love
by Lecia412
Summary: [Oneshoot—Complete] Luhan, Sehun dan Jongin terlibat dalam satu hubungan yang rumit. Sehun mempunyai dua kekasih bukan berarti dia suka mempermainkan hati. Check is out. [HanHun—KaiHun] Dislike-Don't read!


**Pair : HanHun or KaiHun? **

**©Lecia412**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : YAOI, Typo(es), EYD, Bahasa Tak Baku, dll.**

**DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

—**Oh, Love**—

**.**

Sehun hanyalah seorang _namja_ biasa, namun ada satu hal yang membuatnya istimewa. Bahkan banyak temannya yang iri padanya karena hal ini. Tidak, Sehun bukanlah _namja_ yang mempunyai kekuatan seperti _superman_, ataupun manusia sepintar Einstein. Ia hanya pemuda biasa, yang menjadi lebih istimewa karena cinta.

Cinta? Yah, cinta.

Ia menjadi istimewa karena banyak yang mencintainya. Jika umumnya seseorang akan menjalin hubungan dengan satu orang saja. Sehun justru menjalin dengan dua orang _namja_.

Simpanan? Bukan!

Sehun bukanlah _namja_ seperti itu. Justru ia melaknat mereka yang berselingkuh dibelakang kekasihnya. Lalu sebutan apa yang pantas untuk hubungannya saat ini?

Poligami?

_Hell_! Dia bahkan berstatus _uke_ disini. Lalu sebutan apa yang pantas untuk jalinan cintanya kini?

Sehun mempunyai dua kekasih, bukan berarti dia suka mempermainkan hati. Ia bahkan sudah berusaha menolak keduanya agar tak ada salah satu yang tersakiti diantara mereka.

Sehun bukanlah lelaki pengecut yang tak bisa mengambil keputusan, ia hanya punya satu hati, itu artinya hanya satu oranglah yang boleh memilikinya. Tapi disisi lain ia juga tak bisa mengabaikan begitu saja apa itu yang namanya balas budi.

Sehun sangat mencintai Luhan, tapi ia mempunyai hutang nyawa pada seorang _namja_ bernama Kim Jongin. Namja _nerd_ yang menolongnya dari sebuah mobil yang hampir menabraknya saat akan menyebrang di jalan raya, apalagi selama dua tahun ini Jongin telah menyimpan perasaannya tanpa mau mengutarakannya.

Yah, Jongin mengorbankan dirinya demi cinta. Jongin bahkan sampai koma selama sebulan demi menyelamatkan nyawanya. Sementara disisi lain ia juga tak bisa meninggalkan Luhan. Orang yang bertahta atas hatinya.

Akhirnya sebuah keputusanpun dibuat, Luhan tetaplah kekasih Sehun, namun Sehun juga kekasih dari seorang Kim Jongin. Tak jarang mereka berkencan bertiga untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Meski harus Sehun akui jika Luhan sedikit tak menyukai Jongin saat Jongin bersama mereka.

"Aku ingin kau memutuskan Jongin, Sehunie! Aku tak mau kau terus bersamanya, waktuku bersamamu menjadi semakin berkurang."

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan perasaan khawatir, ia tak menyangka Luhan berani berbicara seperti itu di depan Jongin. Apalagi Jongin bukanlah _namja_ biasa. Bukan maksud Sehun mengatakan jika Jongin tidak normal, dia hanya sedikit berbeda. Yah, berbeda dari _namja_ pada umumnya.

Sehun berani betaruh jika kedua tangan Jongin kini meremat ujung bajunya, bahkan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, meski mata indahnya tertutup oleh kaca mata tebal yang membingkai paras tampannya.

"Lihatlah, dia cengeng. Mana mungkin dia bisa melindungimu, dan coba perhatikan penampilannya. Dia benar-benar seperti orang idiot."

Selama setahun menjalin hubungan dengan Luhan, Sehun baru mendengar ucapan Luhan yang kasar seperti sekarang. Jongin memang berbeda, tapi dia bukanlah idiot. Bahkan Jongin adalah _namja_ terpintar di kampusnya.

"Jongin tidak seperti yang kau katakan, Luhan _hyung_."

"Kau bahkan membelanya kini! Apa kau sekarang mencintainya dari pada aku?"

"Tidak, bu-bukan begi—"

"Aku kecewa padamu, Oh Sehun!"

Hati Sehun berdenyut ngilu mendengar Luhan memanggil nama marganya. Karena itu berarti Luhan benar-benar marah. Tapi apa ucapannya salah? Dia hanya berbicara sejujurnya. Jongin memang bukanlah _namja_ idiot yang seperti Luhan katakan.

Sehun hendak berdiri dan mengejar Luhan yang mulai berjalan keluar dari restaurant, namun sebuah suara menyadarkannya jika ia tak hanya berdua saja kemari, masih ada seorang lagi yang sejak tadi menundukan wajahnya dengan tubuh yang sedikit bergetar.

"Se-Sehunie—" Jongin menggantungkan ucapannya. Dengan perlahan kepalanya mendongak, menatap Sehun dengan raut wajah seperti seorang anak kecil yang tengah dimarahi ibunya.

Sehun mengerti jika Jongin ketakutan karena ucapan kasar Luhan. Ia dengan perlahan menghampiri Jongin dan merengkuh tubuhnya yang bergetar. Menenangkan ketegangan _namja_ tan tersebut melalui usapan lembut pada punggungnya.

"Ap-apa Jongin na-nakal? Lu-Luhan _hyung_ marah pada Jongin. Jo-Jongin pasti na-nakal."

Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh tegap Jongin. Sebenarnya Jongin adalah _namja_ yang tampan dan juga berkharisma. Namun sayang, pesonanya tertutupi oleh sifat polos serta penampilannya.

"Tidak, Jongin sama sekali tak nakal. Luhan _hyung_ hanya lelah karena banyak tugas minggu ini."

Sehun bisa merasakan tubuh Jongin tak begitu bergetar setelah ia mencoba menenangkannya. "Sebaiknya kita pulang, bukankah Jonginie tadi sudah berjanji ingin menemani _eomma_ Jonginie belanja?"

"Ah—Jonginie hampir lupa, _kajja_ kita pulang Sehunie."

Sehun bersyukur saat _mood_ Jongin sudah membaik kembali. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Jongin menggenggam tangannya keluar dari restaurant, tentu saja setelah membayar makanan yang sudah mereka makan. Sehun melihat telapak tangan Jongin yang lebih besar darinya, entah kenapa tangan sewarna tan itu terasa begitu hangat saat bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. Bahkan ia belum pernah merasakan ini saat Luhan menggenggam tangannya.

Sebuah senyum kecil tersemat di bibir tipis Sehun. Berada di dekat Jongin membuat dirinya seperti kembali ke masa kanak-kanaknya yang penuh keceriaan, dan entah bagaimana bisa Sehun sama sekali tak bisa menolak permintaan Jongin. Bahkan saat Sehun harus bertingkah layaknya anak kecil seperti yang mereka lakukan kini.

.

—**Oh. Love**—

.

Sehun merasa cukup canggung saat berjalan seperti ini. Bukan karena kini mereka berjalan dihadapan banyak orang lantas membuatnya gugup, justru saat ini jalanan sudah cukup sepi karena memang sudah larut malam untuk keluar rumah.

Sehun hanya merasa tak nyaman, saat Luhan menggenggam tangan kanannya sementara Jongin merangkul erat lengan kirinya. Sehun merasa seperti orang buta yang tak tahu arah jalan pulang saja hingga harus dituntun seperti ini.

"Malam manis!"

Mereka bertiga menghentikan langkahnya begitu melihat lima orang preman menghadang jalan mereka.

Salah satunya ingin menyentuh wajah Luhan namun segera ditepis oleh si empunya. Bahkan preman itu mengibaskan tangannya seolah menahan sakit pada jarinya.

Sehun hanya bisa menatap was-was preman-preman tersebut, namun ekspresinya tetap datar seperti biasa. Mungkin ia tak perlu mengkhawatirkan Luhan dalam kondisi seperti ini karena Luhan bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri dengan kemampuan yang dimilikinya. Tapi Jongin?

Jongin bahkan kini menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik bahunya dengan kedua tangan yang mencengkeram lengannya begitu erat. Sehun berani bertaruh jika nanti akan ada bekas cengkeraman Jongin pada lengannya.

"Mau apa kalian?" tanya Luhan mengintimidasi. Ia tetap menunjukan wajah tenangnya.

"Mau kami?" preman yang mereka yakini ketuanya tersebut menoleh pada teman-temannya yang lain setelah menggantungkan ucapannya. "Bersenang-senang dengan kalian. HAHAHA!" tawa mereka semua.

Luhan menarik tubuh Sehun dibelakangnya, melindungi _namja_ manis itu dari preman-preman yang mungkin akan menyakitinya.

"Maaf tapi kami tak mempunyai waktu untuk bersenang-senang dengan kalian." Luhan menatap tajam para preman tersebut dengan rahang yang mengeras.

"Kalau begitu, akan kubuat kalian mempunyai waktu untuk kami."

Luhan segera maju untuk menepis pukulan salah satu preman yang menyerangnya, kakinya menendang preman lain yang ingin menggapai Sehunnya.

Lima melawan satu. Cukup tidak adil memang, tapi siapa lagi yang bisa ia andalkan saat ini? Jongin? Dia bahkan menjadikan tubuh Sehun sebagai tamengnya. Sementara ia sendiri tak mau Sehun terluka.

Luhan meringis saat merasakan pukulan telak pada perutnya. Cukup merepotkan sebenarnya bertarung sambil melindungi dua orang sekaligus. Tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain, lagi pula ia bukanlah _namja_ cengeng seperti Jongin yang lebih suka bersembunyi dibelakang orang lain disaat seperti ini.

"Akh!"

Luhan menoleh saat mendengar suara jeritan Sehun. Sial, tangan kotor preman itu berani menampar pipi Sehunnya.

"Ugh!"

Karena lengah, Luhan tak menyadari serangan preman itu hingga membuat tubuhnya tersungkur ke tanah. Luhan segera bangkit. Ia menyerang tiga preman dihadapannya dengan membabi buta. Ia marah karena preman itu berani menyakiti Sehunnya, setelah berhasil menangani ketiga preman itu yang kini tersungkur ke tanah, bahkan salah satu diantara mereka ada yang pingsan, Luhan segera beralih pada dua preman lainnya.

"AKHHHH!" teriak preman yang tersebut kesakitan karena tangannya hampir dipatahkan oleh Luhan.

"Berani kau menyentuhnya lagi, maka aku benar-benar mematahkan tanganmu. Jika perlu lehermu pun tak luput dariku."

Dengan begitu keempat preman tadi lari terbirit-birit dengan membopong rekannya yang pingsan.

"Luhan _hyung_!"

Sehun berlari menghampiri Luhan, tangannya terulur memeriksa luka di wajah kekasihnya. Bahkan Sehun kini melupakan Jongin yang berdiri mematung melihat mereka berdua.

Tangan Jongin terkepal kuat melihat betapa khawatirnya Sehun melihat Luhan terluka, bahkan Sehun kini menangis lirih melihat luka-luka yang didapat oleh Luhan disekujur tubuhnya.

'_Sakit!'_

Jongin menepuk dadanya kuat-kuat untuk mengurangi dadanya yang terasa sakit.

Sehun masih setia memeriksa luka-luka yang di dapat Luhan, tangannya mencoba menyentuh darah yang ada di sudut bibir kekasihnya. Tanpa sengaja air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya. Ia merasa begitu bersalah, karena dirinya Luhan bisa terluka seperti ini. Sehun merasa tak berguna, ia bahkan tak berani membantu Luhan tadi. Itu karena ia harus menenangkan Jongin yang sedang ketakutan.

Jongin?

Ah, benar, Sehun hampir melupakannya. Sehun menoleh kebelakang, memastikan jika Jongin masih berdiri disana tapi …

"Jongin!" teriak Sehun memanggil nama Jongin.

Luhan mengeram marah disaat ia terluka seperti ini, Sehun masih saja memikirkan Jongin.

"Akh! Sehun, sepertinya lukaku harus segera diobati agar tidak terinfeksi." Ucap Luhan mendramatisir. Tapi ia tak bohong, jika kini lukanya terasa perih. Bahkan hatinya jauh lebih perih saat Sehun masih memikirkan Jongin kini.

"Tapi Luhan _hyung_, Jo—"

"Dia pasti sudah pulang, Sehun. Jongin bukanlah anak kecil lagi yang tidak tahu arah pulang ke rumahnya." Ucap Luhan memotong perkataan Sehun.

"Yah, aku harap begitu." Gumam Sehun begitu pelan. Wajahnya tertunduk menghampiri Luhan.

Sehun berlajan dengan menumpukan lengan Luhan dibahunya—membantu Luhan berjalan—dengan sesekali melihat kebelakang. Berharap Jongin muncul dan mengikuti langkahnya bersama Luhan.

"Kau melihat apa, Sehun?"

"Ti-tidak, bukan apa-apa." Ucapnya bohong.

Saat Luhan dan Sehun berbelok di sudut gang, seseorang muncul dari balik pohon. Kaca mata tebalnya yang terjatuh ia injak hingga remuk. Giginya gemeletuk dengan tangan terkepal. Ia ingin menangis namun ia ingat jika dirinya bukanlah _namja_ cengeng seperti apa yang Luhan katakan.

'_Aku berjanji, setelah ini akulah yang melindungimu Sehun.'_

**The End**

* * *

><p>Hi, maaf belum update POL malah buat Fict baru. Boleh sedikit cerita? Sebenarnya bukan Fict ini yang mau saya publish. Justru yang saya buat itu Fict bertema saeguk. Tapi karena saya orangnya moody, tiba-tiba saja feel lanjutin FF itu hilang, apalagi saya harus mempelajari bagian-bagian Hanbok wanita maupun pria yang digunakan oleh Raja, ratu bahkan bangsawan, jadi ya begitulah. #digeplak XD<p>

Okay, semoga tak kecewa dengan oneshoot ini. _**Mungkin** _akan diteruskan seperti Koiwazurai jika Mood menghampiri. #getoked LoL

Untuk yang review LOAD, thank you so much dear ;) tenang saja, meski sudah lama End, saya masih baca setiap komentar kalian yang masuk. ^^

Okay, see ya~

P.S : Untuk yang mau tanya-tanya tentang FF atau lainnya silahkan PM atau follow Twitter saya—Check profil. Jja nee~ :D


End file.
